WHY HARRY POTTER BEATS TWILIGHT EVERY TIME
by Purple 'N' Blue Wings
Summary: I just had to write my own- title says it all. Fan of Twilight? Then don't read it. One shot.


**WHY HARRY POTTER BEATS TWILIGHT EVERY TIME!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A/N: If you are a Twilight fan, don't read! You have been warned. **

1. It has a more realistic ending.

2. It has a PLOT!  
>3. It has Subplots<br>has several characters with depth.  
>5. JK is not afraid to sacrifice the good guys<br>6. The characters aren't one dimensional  
>7. JK researches her material, has good use of Latin and history within her books. Spells are named after Latin words and do what the Latin words do. Names of some characters give hints as to what that character is such as Sirius which means Dog Star for more Albus which means White (pure wizard)<p>

8. You can relate Harry Potter to WWII because of similarities you could learn some history from the books.  
>9. reason 8 being said some characters are loosely based off real life people Dumbledore=Winston Churchill and Voldemort=Hitler Death eaters=Nazi's<br>10. Harry Potter teaches a good deal about prejudice and slavery with the use of different imaginative creatures (Which also required research to create)  
>11. JK wrote a whole imaginative world that goes further then her 7 books. She thought about more then writing a story but created a whole world with information that never actually made it into the books. Similar to JRR Tolkien (author who wrote Lord of the Rings, if you don't bother to read classics.)<br>12. Twilight WILL fad out it is a fad and many fans are on it because of the Bandwagon effect and because Robert Patterson is good looking But Harry Potter will be around forever  
>13. The writing is just better.<br>14. Twilight is too predictable and thrown clumsily together. Harry potter is not predictable and JK Rowling ties all knots and answers all questions.  
>15. Harry Potter teaches good values and relationships. There are no controlling abusive relationships and the hero can go one without their partner.<br>16. The female characters are strong and intelligent. Hermione doesn't NEED a boyfriend to be a strong good role model for girls everywhere  
>17. Harry Potter can be read by any age group. Twilight is geared more towards angst 15 year olds.<br>18. The characters in Harry Potter GROW, they grow with you as you read. The first books start out fairly tame but mature as you mature.

19. A story about a teenage wizard facing off against a dark lord beats one about a sparkling, lovesick vampire anyday.

20. Even Rob Pattison says he hates Edward Cullen and played him like a manic-depressive.

21. The main characters in Harry Potter have flaws and aren't made out to be perfect!

22. The characters are not entirely evil or entirely good.

23. There are clues put in the first books that will eventually have a great significance later on. (ex: in PS, harry talked to a snake at the zoo. we always thought it was just part of being a wizard, but it reveals itself to be parseltongue which was very useful for harry later on)

24. The villains are called villains for a reason. They're not just bad without explanation. J K Rowling explained Voldemort and other Death Eaters and showed why they went bad. (Unlike the terrible excuses for vampires in twilight)

25. These books initiate young people to read. I've heard of many people who didn't like reading before, but thanks to hp, they now read a lot.

25. No. 24 is true- I know of people who didn't read much before they read Harry Potter, but now they read a lot of excellent books.

26. All the details that J.K. ROWLING bothered to throw in even though a lot of people probably wouldn't notice, like the fact that the combination used to get into the minsitry of magic (62442) can spell out magic on a phone.

27. The characters are lovable not because they are hot, or cool, but because of their personalities.

28. JKR has made the plot and characters so deep that when something significant happens, emotions can really be felt. Like Dobby's or Fred's death or when Harry was walking to the forest, understanding that he must die.

29. It's not just one genre, like Twilight. It has humour, adventure, action, romance, fantasy, there's even an adolescent or coming-of-age element. The multiple genres add to the story significantly by being so diverse. With Twilight, I never got that feeling when reading it.

30. JKR's Protagonist is not so overtly simple that a monkey could relate to him and put themselves in their position. Meyer's protagonist is, which is probably why so many of her, often illiterate sounding fans, fall in love with the character. They are easily able to relate that character to themselves and picture what their life would be like if they had a hot guy like Edward "in love" with them.

31. Stephan King (or any other distinguished author for that matter) has yet to tell JK Rowling that she "can't write".

32. JKR doesn't repeat herself 500 times, using the same comparison EVERY SINGLE TIME. We get it Edward is hard and cold like granite; you don't need to use that analogy every time his name is mentioned.

33. you can see the characters in HP fall in love and watch as their feelings for each other grow. In Twilight Bella falls "unconditionally and irrevocably in love" with Edward in just a few weeks, without knowing anything at all about him, other than he's a hot vampire (thats like granite of course *rolls eyes*) if 2 people really were to fell "in love" that fast they would probably fall out of love even faster. (There is a little thing called lust…)

34. Harry Potter is a plot based story that is able to use the events in its plot to prove a point about the real world (for those who have issues understanding metaphors and symbolism, her point is that racism= bad) the closest the twilight series comes to social commentary like this is that it supports abstinence.

35. Characters in HP don't suddenly change species in order to hastily tie up loose ends that the author was to lazy to pull together satisfactorily. i.e. "oh its ok hes not REALLY a warewolf, hes a shape-shifter! did i mention that i love Edward and that he's hard and cold like granite?"

36. HP does not cause its fans to cry because they will never have a life as good as the main character's... twilight on the other hand can bring about some scarily unhealthy behaviour... amongst its fans...

37. Meyer's books sound like she used a thesaurus to look up every other word (in order to replace them with BIG, impressive sounding words), as a poor attempt to hide her even poorer writing style.

38. I can't feel my IQ plummeting as a read Harry Potter... twilight however is another story

39. The depth of Snape's character is truly astonishing and touching, you can feel the grief he must have for the loss of lilly, and the confusion he must have over his feelings for Harry. he hates Harry because of his resemblance to James, but loves and cares for him because of his love for Lily and Harry's small resemblance to her in his eyes and personality. JKR is able to master these emotions and convey them to her readers with amazing skill. The idea of twilight gives Meyer the opportunity to do the same thing with the complexity of the feelings that Edward has for Bella, loving her but having to resist the urge to kill her when it causes him intense pain and then forcing himself to leave her in order to protect her, but Meyer is unable to convey these feelings in a skilful way due to her terribly simplistic writing style and her inability to convey complex human emotions in her seemingly simplistic characters.

40. (continuing on 39 but with a new point) Also, Edward's feelings and struggles are far less original than Snape's. the whole "I'm leaving you because i love you" thing has been used countless times and the "i love you but have to resist you" thing has obviously been used before, this even being acknowledged in the book: "and so the lion fell in love with the lamb". Therefore, even if Meyer had been able to write the books in a skilful way the story line, and characters are so unoriginal that they are practically cliché.

41. Harry Potter is not based off of a dream the author had. "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." -Albus Dumbledore.

42. the ending in Harry Potter is not handed to the reader on a silver platter at the start of the book. The plot line was unpredictable, but not to an extent where it contradicts everything that was previously stated.

43. JKR thinks to do writing exercises to help her deepen her characters BEFORE she writes the books (she spent 15 years planning them out). Unlike S. Meyer who randomly decides to write Midnight Sun in order to deepen Edward's character AFTER she's already stuck a label on him that says he's a perfect "Gary Sue", i mean really how deep can someone who's "perfect" be?

44. JKR does not define the perfect man as over-protective, abusive, stalker-like, and over-bearing.

45. JKR sticks to the rules and boundaries that she sets in her fantasy. For example "no magic can truly bring a person back from the dead" (the stone in the last book doesn't count because they weren't really back in the same essence that they were before) Who wants to bet if HP was written by S. Meyer that she would've made Harry's parents come back by the middle of the first book?

46. HP quotes are so much less cheesy than twilight quotes "If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it." - Edward Cullen vs. "to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure" - Albus Dumbledore.

47. In the movies: A great cast of awesome British actors!

48. To add to the reading more reason: Many Twilight fans say that they did not read very much before twilight came out. then, they say, they started reading. However, every thing they read is compared to twilight, even if there are not many similarities.

49. Yeah this Twilight fan said this - "wel befor i read twilight i neva red anything befor and its the best book eva so i think i noe wot im talking about"... WHAT?

50. Twilight has a massive anti-base and there are many, many people who don't like the book. Not so with Harry Potter. There are very few people who hate it. And the HP antis are mainly those saying it's again Christianity and barely have any valid arguments.

51. It can be read by a massive audience. Twilight is really only enjoyed by teenage girls who will eventually realise how bad a book Twilight is when they grow up. Children to adults read Harry Potter. Not only with age, but people who are different and like different genres read it (and enjoy it). Mainly because it has so many genres within it.

52. It's been credited, awarded and acclaimed a lot more than Twilight. And these are by people whose jobs are to critique books.

53. Harry Potter is written VERY well.

54. When characters die, they aren't just side characters or villains. She actually has some good-guys die to make it realistic.

55. Harry Potter has been around for over 10 years, and it still has a huge fan base. Twilight's been around for 5 or so years, and there are as many haters as there are fans.

56. You can read a Harry Potter multiple times and find it just as amazing as the last, when you read Harry Potter you actually feel like you are in the book along with the characters. While i cannot say the same for Twilight

57. this isn't really a reason but I'm getting really tired of the whole "Harry Potters to hard to read and understand" argument that twilight fans put up, the Harry potter books are on a 5-6th grade reading level. If you're above 5th or 6th grade and you find Harry Potter to be a difficult read, chances are you're just stupid.

58. Little things turn out to be very important! i.e. the locket in OOTP the bug in Hermione's hair, secret keepers, Snape begging Harry to look at him and so much more!

59. Because Harry Potter is not overrated

60. Harry Potter appeals to more than just a bunch of squealing 12 year olds.

61. You want to read more because it is a great book, not for the "hot" guys and kissing as said by some twilight fan on the twilight msn superfan page.

62. The Harry Potter characters do not try to kill themselves because they cannot be with who they want.

63. Following on from 62- Hermione was strong enough to carry on helping save the wizarding world from an evil, murderous maniac and his band of dangerous followers, even when Ron left. When Edward left Bella, she became a virtual zombie. How pathetic is that? And what sort of role model is she?

64. Following on again- In Harry Potter you learn that some of the good people die in twilight you learn that if you can't be with him/her you should kill yourself WTF?

65. we watch Harry Potter movies because we love the characters and because we want o see if the movie is living up to the book. you watch twilight for the guys * rolls eyes: pathetic really.

66. The Harry Potter books are so complex, original, so well thought out and intelligently written, it's obvious they were written by a complete genius. A monkey could easily have written a story like twilight.

67. The characters aren't perfect. Bella is boring and whiny. Edward is a 104 year old virgin who hasn't even had a girlfriend before... I'm sorry but that just doesn't happen. Harry has flaws. He is a rule breaker and has emotional breakdowns. Hermione is extremely intelligent but at the same time, bossy and annoying. Ron walked out on Harry in the last book- that doesn't make him perfect at all.

68. The world! There's Quidditch, wizard bands, shops, a whole ministry! Sweets, villages, transport ways, clocks, pictures and oh so many things! What do the so-called-vampires have in Twilight? Nothing!

69. The names... Don't get me STARTED on the names. Lord Voldemort even sounds evil... James definitely doesn't sound evil. Dumbledore sounds good. Edward- Jacob? Plain names! Draco Malfoy is the bad boy of the school and his name sounds royal- like he believes he is- as well as someone who might be snobby. I really doubt that LAUREN sounds snobby to anyone who listens to her name alone.

70. Creatures. Elves, giants, centaurs, unicorns, Dementors, REAL VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES and Hippogriffs. I mean, come on... what more could you want?

71. Twilight only revolves around ONE thing and that is EDWARD. What the hell but four extremely long, boring books shouldn't all be about the hotness of a sparkling vampire. Harry Potter has much more: suspense, comedy, drama and... romance!

72. All Bella cares about is having a boyfriend. There are more problems in life than having a boyfriend.

73. Hogwarts! I have a hard time dealing with the fact that Hogwarts isn't real. I mean, how the hell can JK Rowling come up with all that stuff in her mind? Moving staircases, dungeons, moving and talking portraits and enchanted ceilings! Wow... but the school Twilight has is... Forks High School. Boring much?

74. Battles. I mean, if in the end there is supposed to be a battle, it should happen. Twilight was like... ugh. Imagine Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker talking their problems out. WTF? NO! Imagine Voldemort and Harry talking their problems out. WTF? No! There is supposed to be a battle and Breaking Dawn didn't have one. Talk about the biggest anti climax in history! I mean, they even had to add a fight scene in the film New Moon to make it a bit more exciting. The books are basically; fight (crap), no fight, mention a fight (what the?), no fight… Harry Potter, on the other hand, has proper, suspense filled, fights and battles.

75. JK Rowling cared about her characters and got us liking them only to kill some of the good ones in the end. That caused a deep emotion to rise inside us but we LOVED it! Fred died, Dobby died, Hedwig died... I was SAD but it made the book better! If there is a battle, people SHOULD die... and not just the bad guys!

76. Harry Potter teaches us lessons. Sacrifices are important sometimes. Good triumphs over evil. Never give up. Death is just another journey and shouldn't be feared! What does Twilight teach us? Kill yourself if you lose your boyfriend or girlfriend...

78. The writing style is obviously better. Stephenie Meyer writes in flowery prose that makes people want to puke.

79. The difference in the people reading the books. Twilight is centered around the age group of 13 year old GIRLS to 18 year old GIRLS. No guys hardly EVER read Twilight... why? Because its all about love and how hot the guys are! I mean, why would STRAIGHT guys want to read about that? Harry Potter has fans from all age groups from six year olds to God knows 60 year olds! There's action so you see a lot of guys reading the books too.

80. The imagination and creativity is brilliant. The spells and so many of them are very difficult to think of and JK Rowling NAILED it!

81. Cedric Diggory. The guy played by the same guy who plays Edward Cullen: Robert Pattinson. Cedric was a very brave, honest and charming young man and he died. Robert made a very nice dead guy in Harry Potter. In Twilight, he looks constipated most of the time and even he said that he hates this Edward Cullen guy. Heck, he even said he was Team Jacob once!

82. This is also sort of related to the previous reason but different. Robert Pattinson was just as 'handsome' back in Goblet of Fire. People only like him because of his character in Twilight and how perfect he is (by playing the character otherwise no one called him perfect before.) That hardly counts as fair! Daniel Radcliffe and the rest are known for their acting and their characters- not because of their looks.

83. Refering partly to earlier points- Again with the characters! Bella was dead when Edward left her. That ruins all the things women have done to show that they are independent and strong! Hermione is fierce, intelligent and confident without a boyfriend... she is a much better idol.

84. Twilight is sexist. Bella always counts on Edward- Edward will do this, Edward will do that. That ruins everything women have said about them being equal to men.

85. Come on! Sparkling vampires? Are you KIDDING? Vampires used to turn to dust in the sun. They used to sleep in coffins and drink human blood. Vegetarian vampires? Beautiful vampires who say stuff like, "Take care of my heart. I've left it with you." Is that supposed to be a JOKE? NOT FUNNY, MEYER! Vampires used to be cool! (Of course, some still are- go Lost Boys!)

86. The flaws in the plan. If Edward's body is unable to change, how the hell did he manage to get Bella pregnant? Harry Potter has no flaws like this- NONE!

87. The problems face by the characters. Harry has been TORTURED by his aunt and uncle for 10 years! They hardly gave him anything to eat, never bought him new clothes and completely ignored what he had to say. He has to deal with the fact that Lord Voldemort is somewhere out there, ready to kill him with a huge number of followers... one of them may even be his Potions teacher... Bella's problems: she's moving to Forks. She's not pretty enough for Edward. Sparkling vampires want to hunt her down and kill her but she knows nothing will happen because she has 7 vampires protecting her. Those aren't problems...

88. Again with the characters. Snape is awesome and you get to hate him. How many people expected him to turn out to be the GOOD guy even AFTER he killed Dumbledore? How many people expected Dumbledore's past to be oh-not-so-perfect compared to the wizard he became LATER? How many people expected HARRY to be a Horcrux?

89. The two guys who save Bella's life are Jacob and Edward. Seriously, it gets boring when it happens a thousand times. Harry is saved by Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, Hermione, Cedric and so many more! Plus, he saves them too from terrible fates.

90. The plot is NOT predictable. From the first book to the last book, everyone wondered whether Harry was going to die. Bella was perfect and Edward wasn't going to let her die. Edward was practically invincible so HE couldn't die. And Jacob- well, Bella really didn't care much about him after all, did she, when she tried to kill him herself...

91. The fans. The Twilight fans are extremely hyper and have stupid things to say, involving only two arguments: Edward is hot and its a love story. Pfft. Harry Potter fans know how to spell and learn something from the books, making them more intelligent than chipmunks who read Twilight. They tend to attack anyone who has even THOUGHT about saying something bad about Twilight which I hardly think is fair...

92. JK Rowling does not ruin mythology. Vampires are vampires and werewolves are werewolves unlike in Twilight, the vampires are something like sparkly fairies and the werewolves are shape-shifter. What the hell?

93. AVADA KEDAVRA! It is so cool... the Killing Curse that kills people in two seconds! I bet if you put Harry Potter and Edward Cullen in a fight, this is how it will go...  
>Edward: You cannot come NEAR Bella. I will kill you before you even think about it.<br>Harry: *Rolls his eyes* AVADA KEDAVRA!  
>Edward: *Dies*<br>Bella: *Screams and thinks about ways to kill herself.*

94. Romance in Harry Potter is not perfect. Bella and Edward get in teeny wheeny fights and then Bella takes in his hotness and makes up with him. What the hell? In the sixth book, Hermione and Ron have so many fights- they try to make each other jealous too! Ginny and Harry: Ginny had a boyfriend before Harry. Harry kissed Cho before Ginny! Its normal teenage stuff...! (Even though I'm not a big fan of Hermione and Ron being together… or Harry and Ginny for that matter, but it's still better than Bella and Edward.)

95. Yes... Harry Potter has shades of gray while Twilight is black and white. Explaining: Harry Potter has characters that have both a bad side and a good side! Then there are people you thought were good who turned out to be bad and the people you thought were bad who turned out to be GOOD! Those are twists and they add colour to the story (in this case, more shades.) Twilight has the good vampires and the bad vampires- not very interesting...

96. Supporting characters. Okay, I'm giving examples in this so its gonna be a bit long.  
>Twilight:<br>Mike: Supporting character who is only mentioned when he is asking Bella out on a date or something.  
>Jessica: Only mentioned when Bella is criticising her of gossiping too much.<br>Angela: Only mentioned when Bella is appreciating why she is quiet and lets people have their space but understands them too.  
>Heck, Esme: Only mentioned whenever something bad happens!<br>Tyler: HE ALMOST FLATTENED BELLA WITH HIS VAN AND HE WAS HARDLY MENTIONED AFTER THAT CHAPTER!  
>I mean, don't make extra characters if you aren't going to use them.<p>

Harry Potter:  
>Draco Malfoy: (Just 'cause I love him) He's mentioned all the time and believe it or not, people START to like him no matter how much of a jerk he is in the book- because he is mentioned so much that like, he is one of the main characters. In Book 6, he IS one of the main characters and you feel sorry for him by the end. Why? Because he is a GOOD supporting character.<br>Neville Longbottom: A complete IDIOT, to begin with, who has no clue about anything BUT Herbology. Then, why do we like him? Because the main characters do and he is likeable. Why? Because he is mentioned so much that he becomes a huge part of the book!

97. Harry Potter signifies love. Voldemort was unable to kill Harry because of his mother's sacrifice and love for him. That makes sense because Voldemort was so evil that he could not take the force of something so good. LOVE is a big factor in the whole Potter series. Seriously, people call Twilight LOVE stories... they think its cute when a dude sneaks in a chick's room to watch her sleep? That is stalking and its creepy, not romantic...

98. The Death Eaters are WAY more awesome than the Volturi. All the Volturi do is sit down on their thrones and wait for some news to reach their ears so they can roll their eyes and send guards to kill them if they want to. If they think its serious enough, they go, talk it out and come back! The Death Eaters kill people! That makes them EVIL... something to be scared of! And yes, I really think there should be a Volturi-Death-Eater match and I BET that the Death Eaters will win hands down.

99. Bella completely DIES when Edward LEAVES her. What the...? That doesn't happen- not anymore! And not when you've been together for like a few months... I can understand if they've been together for a decade or something. Harry sees his godfather getting killed in front of his eyes. He has no parents. He gets mocked on in the fourth book... does he go emo? NO! He sulks for a while and then, what? He gets on with his life because he knows he has to do! And that is to save everyone from an evil meglomaniac.

100. Yes, Voldemort is awesome! The best villain EVER! He looks evil, he sounds evil and he IS evil. He kills Snape for a wand! He will kill anyone who gets in his way. And he is so evil that people are afraid to say his name. James. Victoria. Laurent. What the hell? Sucky names with no villain looks on them- just other vampires described to be beautiful as hell. I mean, seriously, doesn't this prove Meyer looks for looks only in a character?

101. Harry and Edward: Edward is a sissy, gay vampire who only cares about Bella and no one else. He's stayed with Carlisle for 104 years and he is ready to throw him away for someone who he has only been in his life for a few months. He is shallow, over-protective and a stalker. Harry is brave and he lets Ginny go because he knows that he might even get murdered by Voldemort. He is prepared to sacrifice himself for everyone and not just Ginny. He is NOT overprotective- the way he lets Ginny fight in the Order of the Phoenix proves that. That just shows he is secure about her and trusts her unlike Edward.

102. Mrs. Weasley and Esme: Esme is described to be motherly. She is described to be very loving but surprisingly, she only speaks twice in every book. Mrs Weasley is practically a second MOTHER to Harry. She supports him and wants the best for him always. I'll say... better than Esme. Mrs. Weasley is also the incarnation of the saying Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

103. Hermione and Alice: Alice ditched her family! That's all I have to say! FOR JASPER, SHE DITCHED HER WHOLE FAMILY! I'm sorry but how is that right? Hermione stayed with Harry until the end. She NEVER walked out on him. Not when he was accused of putting his own name in the Goblet of Fire. Not when she was risking her own life on the journey to look for the Horcruxes. That's friendship...

104. Voldemort and James or Victoria or ANY stupid villain in Twilight: James lured Bella into a trap and then fucking made a video of her. Didn't he have enough brains to just KNOW that Edward will be coming? Voldemort, in the first one, COMMANDED Quirrell again and again to kill Harry even though he couldn't lay his hands on him. Just shows how desperate he is to get him killed. Victoria was actually scared! She spent six months and more trying to get to Bella and then when she DID get close enough to her, she danced and poof, she's dead. WHAT? Harry and Voldemort DUELLED in the fourth book. Voldemort shouted Avada Kedavra, determined to kill Harry but something happened. At least SOMETHING happened!

105. Volturi and the Death Eaters: The Death Eaters get things done unlike the Volturi. That's all I have to say...

106. The history of the characters. Every character in Harry Potter has a history. There was some history in Twilight about the Quileute legends and all but that's about it. And it wasn't written very well. Harry Potter characters have history and darn interesting ones too!

107. JK Rowling EXPLAINS everything. Why Snape hated Harry but saved his life whenever he was in trouble. Why Ludo Bagman kept helping Harry. Why Draco turned out to be so insecure... It isn't like that in Twilight. Some things are explained and something's are not. Connect the pieces, please... it makes a story better.

108. Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy): The glares, smirks and sulking is awesome. He couldn't be played by anyone else. I was looking forward to who would play Lauren and whether she would be able to nail it. Guess what... there was no Lauren in the movie. -_-

109. The jokes in the book. Examples...  
>Twilight<br>Jacob: Does my being half-naked bother you?  
>Bella: *blushes*<br>WTF?  
>Harry Potter:<br>Mrs Weasley: Fred, you next.  
>Twin 1: He's not Fred, I AM!<br>Twin 2: Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother.  
>Comparison?<p>

110. I completely forgot about the Yule Ball! :) I mean, it is much more amazing than the prom. -_- That kinda sucks, I'm sorry but it does.

111. Allright now for the list inside the list- S. Meyer copies from Jk. Rolling- my proof;

1. Renesmee Cullen looks JUST like her dad (dads hair) and moms eyes. HARRY JAMES POTTER JUST LIKE HIS (WOW) DAD JAMES LILY'S EYES  
>2. A love triangle between a girl her best friend and her best friends nemesis<br>(Lily/James/Snape) (Bella/Edweirdo/Jacob)  
>3. Where the hero (Harry) leaves his girlfriend to protect her from dangers of his life<br>Edward leaves Bella to try to 'protect' her form dangers of his  
>4. Sirius Black- Motorcycle, Black hair with the length, black as a last name oh yeah and the ability to turn into a giant canine at will<br>Jacob Black- A BAD VERSION OF SIRIUS  
>5. Oh yeah and it's the fact that the baby has its mothers eyes that make the mothers best friend CARE for it.<p>

112. Breaking Dawn (Engaged): Stupid, stupid, STUPID chapter with nothing in it but people admiring Bella's car and her obsessing over her lost best friend, Jacob, who she personally doesn't care about. She's really upset and then, as every book starts out, she goes all happy and dreamy when she sees Edward. Very predictable and very stupid.  
>Deathly Hallows (The Dark Lord Ascending): I'm sorry but the chapter's name is just awesome. Just by READING the name, you can tell that the whole chapter is gonna be awesome. Voldemort discussing the plans with the Death Eaters- the Malfoys being extremely uncomfortable about Voldemort being in their mansion. Snape's information for Voldemort... can you say interesting much?<p>

113. The Seven Potters. Its about people coming to rescue Harry and drinking Polyjuice Potion, transforming their physical appearance to Harry's. IT seems like the only people who want to risk their life to save Bella are Edward, Jacob, Edward, Jacob. I don't blame them- Bella is just stuck up and selfish. Harry is modest and so, people are there to protect him, risking their own lives as they do so.

114. The non-battle battle: Stupid much? VERY! The only thing that was happening was Bella doing her 'force-field' thingy around the Cullens and the wolves. Nothing else happened. I was so Team Caius at that time... at least he wanted the battle.  
>And then the battle in the Deathly Hallows... there couldn't be a better battle. I mean, how many people died?<br>1. Fred Weasley  
>2. Lupin<br>3. Tonks  
>4. Colin Creevy<br>JKR sacrificed the good guys because she wasn't afraid to and it made the book better, believe me.

115. Movies are way better. Twilight acting is the worst i have ever seen.

116. There is real love in Harry Potter, Twilight just has a stalker.

117. Can you say: "Shallow"? That is all you will get on the Twilight books/movies. While on Harry Potter, there are is intellectual dialoguing, on Twilight the only thing you read is: "I know right" and "Hard and cold as granite"

118. First chapter. On Twilight, Bella was talking about how emo she always considered herself and how oh-so-miserable was her life. On the other hand, on Harry Potter the main character's name wasn't EVEN MENTIONED in the first pages: "Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much." vs. "I had never given much thought to how i would die. but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a pretty good way to go." Yeah, TWILIGHT REFLECTS OUR LIVES! Who is the MORON that would ACTUALLY say that? While the first chapter of Harry Potter actually starts as normal.

119. Clothes. There is nothing "vampire"-ish in Twilight... in HP, the clothes basically spell out: "Wizard!"

120. Quidditch vs. baseball? Not a hard question.

121. "Never tickle a sleeping dragon" is just so much cooler than "And then the lion fell in love with the lamb"

122. Bella is a terrible main character. She comes off as weak.  
>123. HP is more believable, even though it's less realistic and not set in a real town, it still seems more likely. That's down to the brilliant writing of JKR<br>124. There are more HP books, therefore, more enjoyment for the readers yes?  
>125. The whole Twilight series sold somewhere around 30.5 million copies. And Harry Potter series (up to Book 4) sold 324 million copies. :) Still not convinced?<p>

126. Order of the Phoenix sold 55 million copies. Which is more than the whole Twilight series. Half Blood Prince sold 65 million copies. Which is DEFO more than the whole Twilight series. Deathly Hallows sold 44 million copies which is ALSO more than the whole Twilight series. :) So, total... Harry Potter series sold something like 488 million copies.

127. One of the hardest things to do is relate to kids, teenagers in particular. Teachers struggle with it constantly. If you attempt to talk to them as if you're one of them, it can come off as condescending, belittling, and at worst, stupid. This is exactly what Twilight does. Harry Potter never talks down to its audience, frequently putting common youthful feelings of loss, sexual awkwardness, and friendship at the forefront of its themes. While Potter is fighting He Who Must Not Be Named, he is also dealing with complicated relationships that suffer due to jealousy and lying.

128. In HP there's lots of strong female characters! I can't exactly say the same for Twilight (Bella) :) I mean, look at Molly, Hermione, Ginny, McGonagall, Bellatrix, Narcissa etc. etc. They don't depend on a husband or boyfriend to live, and they can take care of themselves. :-)

129. Who cried in Twilight? I bet there were SO MUCH people who cried in HP because many characters died, even though they weren't exactly the "main" characters...

130. Harry Potter fans are more civilized. I heard an incident when some rabid girls scratched some guy's brand new car because he didn't like Twilight. :|

131. The love in Harry Potter shows all kinds of love:  
>Lily's love for Harry, she even sacrificed her life for him<br>The love the trio share, everything seems different when one is missing  
>Harry's first crush on Cho<br>the super random infatuation in book 6  
>and Snape's love for lily, he loved her so much he could let her go<br>( Which I honestly think Bella could never, EVER, do for Edward)  
>132. A LOT of the HP characters are unique. Luna Lovegood, the Weasley family, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, just to name a few...<p>

133. Even though a make believe wizard story, and some call it cliché, there's this honest, simplicity that makes HP a beautiful, magical story.

134. JKR is not afraid to step on toes. She knew their were going to be some people out there who wouldn't like her book because it has "witchcraft" *rolls eyes*. That didn't stop her from writing an amazing story. Stephanie Meyer's books, on the other hand, are filled with religious propaganda and alter every aspect about themselves to make it more Christian-pleasing. e.g. vampires are hated by the Christians, but no, these ones are perfect, god fearing, and conform to practically every religious belief ever mentioned.  
>135. JKR acts her age, not her shoe size. JKR listens to criticism and addresses it in a mature, thought out, and civil way. Stephanie Meyer on the other hand refuses to listen to it. her brother screens the emails and letters she gets from fans before letting her read them so that her feelings aren't hurt by those who don't absolutely adore her sexual fanta- oh i mean book series. She childishly runs away from all criticism, even when its meant to be constructive. She's acting like a bratty, stuck up 12 year old who is convinced that they know everything. Even when she is forced to face criticism in a public Q&amp;A or whatever, whenever an intelligent question is asked (i.g. What would you say to those who complain that your books are anti-feminist) she responds with some annoyingly stupid answer that is so incredibly condescending to the asker (i.e. "You're reading to much into it!" or "It's a fantasy! it's not supposed to be realistic!") seriously Google "Stephanie Meyer addresses criticism" nothing will come up but other complaints from readers.<p>

136. In a fight between Aro and Voldemort, Voldemort would definitely beat Aro.

137. Jane Vs Bellatrix- no comparison really, if Jane used her power on Bellatrix, Bellatrix would just laugh it off, and then burn Jane to ash!

138. Bella's name Isabella Swan, meaning if you replaced Isabella to it original meaning to beautiful you get Beautiful Swan, how conceited  
>139. Bella totally judges people by looks proven in the first book Twilight, chapter 1<p>

140. Stephen King says, and I quote "the real difference [between Rowling and Meyer] is that Jo Rowling is a terrific writer, and Stephanie Meyer can't write worth a darn. She's not very good."

141. If there was a war between the wizards and all their kickass creatures and against Stephanie Meyer's vampires and werewolves who have pretty much useless abilities, then wizards win plus kick ass creatures

142. Harry Potter's characters are clearly thought thoroughly and also the supporting cast

143. What happens if Bella gets her period and she's with Jasper?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I could go on, but I think I've made my point quite clear. I hope you've enjoyed. **


End file.
